1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reproduction and tracing by forming a projected image of an original, at desired scale which is produced by at least one lens, on a screen on which a sheet of photosensive materials, such as a picture film is placed to take photograph of the image, or tracing paper to manually trace it thereon, comprising a table for holding an original in the place, separate illumination systems for reproduction and tracing, at least one lens for producing the desired scale of projection, and a screen for forming the image of the original. The invention, particularly relates, to a device of this kind in which said illumination system for tracing is retracted from the lighting range of said illumination system for reproduction during reproduction, and extended into said lighting range to illuminate said original placed on said table for tracing.
2. Prior Art
A device for reproduction and tracing of such kind is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Opening Issue No. 57-110553 (ref. FIG. 4). This known device has a pair of illumination systems 102 for photographic reproduction of an original placed on the table 103. These illumination system 102 are comprised of very bright lamps such as halogen lamps. However, the radiation of heat from such lamp is so intense that is is unsuitable for tracing which requires illumination for a long period. Therefore, this known devise also comprises another pair of illumination systems for tracing using lamps 105, such as luminescence lamps which radiate little heat.
The illumination systems 101 for tracing of this known device, as shown in FIG. 4, are mounted on a pair of arms which support the illumination systems 102 for photographic reproduction, and which can be tilted to the position Oa, which is shown by phantom lines, during tracing operation, and retracted to the position Fa for the photographic operation so as to prevent interference of the illumination systems 102 from disturbance by the illumination system 101 during the photographic operation.
However, the luminous faces 104 of the lamps 105 of the illumination system 101 for tracing are directed upward when they are retracted to the position Oa, so that a part of light from illumination system 102 for photographic reproduction is emitted towards the cylindrical glass surfaces of these lamps 105, i.e., the luminous faces 104, reflected irregularly from there, and enter into the lens as flaring light, spoiling the quality of the photographic image. Moreover, the luminous faces 104 are easily soiled, and damaged by other substances dropped thereon in the dark room carelessly.